


"My Hero"

by Milfomancer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Dom!Byleth, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Hickeys, I just think they're cute polyamorous partners, M!Byleth - Freeform, Marianne/Hilda/Byleth, Multi, Paizuri, Poly, Rough Sex, costume sex, dom!hilda, prompt, sub!hilda, sub!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer
Summary: Marianne, Hilda, and Byleth enjoy their days dating at the monastery. A collection of the fun times the three have together.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Marianne slips on her cross-stitch, pricking her index finger. She gives a small “Oh,” seeing a tiny red dot swell on its tip. Gently grabbing her hand, Byleth brings her finger to his mouth, sucking on the digit for a long second.

“P-Professor!” she blurts out, her face flushing red. They were still in public! True, her relationship with the Professor was no secret, but she still feels a little embarrassed by any public displays of affection with him. It was all she could take just to have his head in her lap while they laid out in the courtyard.

“Just treating your wound,” he teases.

Marianne gives him a stare. She points her spit coated finger in the air, a tiny wisp of White Magic mending the minute injury without fuss.

“I like my method better,” Byleth pouts, returning to his nap on Marianne’s thighs.

She puts a finger to her lips in thought before giggling, “Should I start wearing garlic?”

Byleth’s brows furrow for a second before he opens a side-eye and grins. The Professor reaches up two hooked fingers, imitating fangs biting her neck. After a few “bites” she gently bops him on the head with her wooden cross-stitch frame.

“I see you’ve been spending more time with Mercedes.” If there was anyone Marianne was going to pick up making references to vampires from, it was going to be Mercedes and her obsession with ghosts and story monsters.

“Yes, she’s a very nice girl. I like her ghost stories.”

“They don’t scare you?” Byleth says with a sly grin.

“Of course not!” She bridles in faux indignation. “Scary stories are only scary at night, and,” She pauses, lowering her voice a bit, even though there was no one around, “you know…”

“Ah, so they’re not scary because you’ll escape while Dracula chomps on me?”

“Yes, that’s the man’s job.”

“Hmm…” The Professor rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Seems like a pretty bad deal. What do I get out of this?”

Marianne leans down, using her cross-stitch to offer them a small window of privacy.

“There’s always the chance you _don’t_ get chomped by Dracula, and you protect your lady. Surely such a hero would be rewarded.” She plants a soft kiss on Byleth’s lips before returning to her sewing, her face a little hotter.

Byleth smiles, something he finds himself doing with greater frequency. Every day he sees Marianne open up a little more. The idea she would be reading about Yetis and Poltergeists with Mercedes, or kissing him in the courtyard would have seemed unbelievable not too long ago.

“Marianne, Marianne!” Hilda waves to get her attention from across the quad, skipping to the tree the two of them were sitting under.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt your nap, Byleth.” She sits down perpendicular to swordmaster, plopping her legs over his stomach. Hilda was the only other student who called him by his name rather than ‘Professor’. Not that they had been students for several years, but old habits die hard.

“My day could only be brightened by your inclusion, Miss Valentine.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I don’t think I could deal with this sun getting any brighter or hotter.” Hilda dramatically flops back onto the ground, rolling her sleeves up. She has a point. It is the height of summer and blazing out. Only a cool breeze makes the outside bearable. “And yet Marianne is wearing a dress to her shins.”

“You forget Marianne is an icicle,” Byleth says, earning himself another bop on the head.

The Bishop blushes, “I am not!”

“Sorry Marianne,” Hilda says, “but your feet are absolutely blocks of ice in bed.”

“W-well. At least I don’t snore!”

Byleth laughs, “Maybe, but that’s your problem, not ours.”

“This isn’t fair. Two verses one isn’t fair! Hilda, I want you on my team,” Marianne says, leaning to grab Hilda’s outstretched hand, before returning to sewing.

“Of course, Marianne, I’ll be on your team.”

Byleth sits up, “Hey wait, now it’s still two versus one!”

“That’s your problem, not ours, Snorey,” Hilda says, sticking her tongue out.

“Hilda ate your last blueberry scone last week.”

Hilda gasps, her eyes narrowing. “Traitor. Die.”

“It’s okay Hilda, I was going to share it with you anyway.”

The pink-haired Lady wraps her arms around Marianne, shaking her in a hug. “I don’t deserve you Marianne.”

“H-Hilda, please! I’ll p-prick myself again!”

* * *

Hilda and Marianne sit against the courtyard tree as the day grows long. Byleth had to leave for his class earlier leaving the two Golden Deer alumni to enjoy the rest of the afternoon by themselves. Marianne finishes her cross stitch before the light starts to fade. She sets it aside after admiring it a little. Satisfied, she turns her attention to the sleeping girl in her lap.

“You’re so cute,” Marianne whispers, gently patting Hilda’s head. It hadn’t taken long for Hilda to take Byleth’s place napping on her. Her cool lap was too great a temptation for Hilda to resist. She continues stroking her soft pink hair, quietly humming a hymn to herself.

Hilda stirs, taking a deep breath in. She cracks her eyes open, seeing her girlfriend’s smiling face humming above her.

“I don’t even remember falling asleep. Oh no, was I snoring Marianne?”

The cyan-haired girl giggles, “No, Hilda. You were a perfect angel asleep in my lap. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Hilda gets to her feet, stretching herself awake. “No, it was time to wake up. Have you finished your embroidery?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Well, let me see! Oh Marianne, is that Dorte?”

Marianne blushes, nodding. Hilda admires the gallant pose the warhorse poses against a field of bright crimson flowers.

The two brush the grass and dirt off each other, and begin walking back to their shared room. As they walk past one of the dining hall windows, Hilda hears a burly voice say, “This tea is old and cold, here,” before the pot of said cold tea splashes the two of them, soaking their clothes in sweet-smelling brown water. With the half-second of warning she had, Hilda managed to stop her girlfriend’s embroidery from any damage, but Marianne’s top that Hilda was not tall enough to block was soaked.

“Raphael!!” Hilda shouts, stomping her feet, but the brawler had already closed the window and turned to the kitchen. “I’m going to go give him a piece of my mind if he thi-”

Marianne cuts her short as she grabs her shoulder. She is looking down at the ground, and whispers in a low voice, “Hilda, I would very much like for us to change.”

Hilda spins around, and sees that Marianne’s undergarments are beginning to show through her wet dress. She looks down and sees she’s facing a similar issue. Marianne’s face is starting to match the flowers she spent the afternoon stitching. Shooting one last glance at the window towards Raphael, Hilda turns and the two briskly walk back to their dorm to take a bath.

* * *

The two entered the shared bath for the professors of the Officer’s Academy. One of the many perks of dating Byleth was his access to the large hot water baths. It was still early in the evening, so they had the outfit to themselves. Marianne had grabbed towels and Hilda had brought pajamas from Byleth’s room. Hilda is sure to lock the door behind her; There are two other baths for the teachers, no need for them to be interrupted.

Eager to be rid of her wet and sticky clothes, Hilda asks, “Marianne, can you help me out of my dress?”

Marianne finishes turning the several spigots to fill the large bath, turning back to Hilda. She lifts her arms over her head, giving her outfit a little shake. Marianne obliges, first undoing the large leather belt around Hilda’s waist. It falls to the warm stone floor with a clatter. Putting one knee to the floor, Marianne squats eye level with her girlfriend’s navel, and begins to slowly unlace her left boot off, tossing it to the side. Marianne stops, taking a moment to admire Hilda’s leg in her black stocking.

Hilda laughs a little, “Marianne! At least take off my stocking too, stepping on wet stuff with stockings is the worst!” As asked, Marianne rolls down the sheer stocking over Hilda’s toned thigh and calf, pausing when it reaches her ankle. Marianne slowly lifts her foot into her hand, Hilda readjusting her weight to balance on her one leg. The blue-haired bishop slowly rolls the rest of the tight off Hilda’s dainty foot, giving the top of it a small kiss before returning it to the floor. Hilda purrs at her attention, sporting a devilish grin.

“Oh, is that the mood we’re in today, Marianne?” she says, easily slipping into her role as Mistress. Gently, she places her other leg up on Marianne’s knee. Again, she unties the boot, tossing it to join its pair. She starts rolling the other tight down as well, placing gentle kisses on Hilda’s knee, shin, and eventually the top of her foot.

“Next!” Hilda says, helping Marianne back up. She loves the dichotomy of Marianne’s height over her against her submissive nature. She _loves_ when Marianne wants to serve her. She puts her arms up to her sides above her head, “Now, Marianne, please help me out of my dress.”

Eager to please, she walks behind her Mistress, wrapping her in an embrace while she loosens her top. Marianne peppers Hilda’s ears and neck with kisses, ending on her clavicles as she undoes the last button of her top. She lifts the dress up over her outstretched arms and over her head, her long locks cascading down her back when her hairband catches. She spins around, standing on her tippy toes to plant a wet kiss on Marianne’s lips. Caught a little off guard by the passionate smooch, Marianne takes a couple extra seconds to manage her Mistress’s bra off. Her reward is Hilda’s ample bouncing bust, her nipples hard and as pink as her hair. Marianne leans down to wrap her lips around one but is stopped.

“Let’s get you out of your dress first, Marianne, before you start.”

Marianne’s dress was a bit more of a process to get her out of, resulting in more than a few giggles when Hilda fell on her butt trying to pull it off. Eventually the two of them were free of their clothes and undergarments and happily submerged in the steaming water. Marianne sits a step below Hilda, which puts Hilda at the perfect height to nuzzle her face into the mess of blue hair in front of her. She wraps her arms around her, grabbing Marianne’s tits in each hand.

“You are so cute, Marianne, especially with these moans you keep giving me,” Hilda coos directly into her plaything’s ear. A shiver runs up her spine, despite the hot water. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Hilda gets up to fetch a bucket. Marianne’s eyes are glued to her glistening wet behind the entire way to the other side of the room. Hilda bends over far more than is necessary, giving her audience of one a small peek of her pink pussy. She grabs a small vial of shampoo and sashays backs, plopping herself back in the water. She drizzles the clear soapy liquid into Marianne’s gorgeous long azure hair, massaging it in. Her heart flutters a bit when Marianne sighs, leaning back into her. She loves running her fingers through her long strands. Marianne usually had her hair braided around her head, which Hilda thought was a shame. Marianne with her hair down was an ethereal sight.

Hilda lets her soapy hands run down the length of her girlfriend’s svelte figure, feeling her fidget as she fingers graze her sides.

“H-Hilda, that tickles!” Her giggles turn breathy as Hilda continues to slide her hands down into the water, down between her legs.

“Have to make sure you’re clean everywhere. My Marianne deserves to be squeaky clean when she gets dirty for me.” She gently spreads her legs, slowly rubbing Marianne’s inner thighs while she continues to whisper into her ear, “Are you ready to wash your Mistress, Marianne?”

“I’d like that very much, Hilda.”

With a giddy smile, Hilda hands her submissive girl a soapy loofah. Leaning back into the bath and raising a pointed leg out of the water, she says, “I would too. You can start where you left off.”

Marianne grabs the sponge, eyeing her Mistress’s leg once more. Where her own legs are long and lithe, Hilda’s are powerful and strong from hundreds of hours of marching and fighting while carrying an ax the size of her entire torso. The water was clear, and she took advantage of it to admire the rest of Hilda’s muscular body. She didn’t like being called ‘muscular’, but Marianne didn’t think it was a bad thing. She rather much enjoys the sight and feel of her toned thighs, her ripped abs that just barely hid behind Hilda’s love for sweets, her defined shoulders, the lines along her back…

She moves to her other leg. It was just as smooth as the first – Marianne has no idea how Hilda finds the time or patience to shave herself so thoroughly. She remembers talking to Byleth about it – Asking him if he wanted her to shave herself like Hilda. He had said whatever she wanted to do was fine with him, but if he had a preference, he liked ‘the variety’, so Marianne keeps her blue bush.

“Mmm, baby girl that feels divine,” Hilda lets out, the still steaming water coaxing her stress away. Finished scrubbing, Marianne kisses Hilda’s sole, moving up her ankle and down her defined calf. Her head is at the water’s level by the time she reaches just past her knee. She glides to Hilda’s side, pressing her soft lips into her Mistress’s, one hand finding Hilda’s heavy breast under the water.

Hilda smiles, “That feels good, Marianne, but I think I would rather feel you down here.” She moves the hand fondling her down her tummy, over her smooth mound to her folds. A low moan escaping her lips is quickly smothered by Marianne’s mouth on hers.

Marianne slips a finger in, followed by another. Her fingers are quickly covered by a different wet than the bathwater. Hilda responds by clenching her thighs around her hand and pulling her in close, making out more intensely. Marianne feels Hilda’s tongue swirl in her mouth, desperate to taste every part of her. She increases the speed of her strokes, making sure to hit her clit with every thrust. This continues for a few minutes, Hilda’s pants and mewls softly echoing through the room.

“Oh, Marianne you – ah – you’re doing such a good job. This feels amazing. I – ah – feel a little light-headed.” Reluctantly, she pulls away, pulling herself out of the hot water and slowly laying back on the cool floor. She spreads her legs at the edge of the steps down into the bath. It is not an invitation the bishop misses.

She gladly returns to kissing Hilda’s thighs, moving down until she is planting kisses on top of her aching clit. Her reward is a moan, followed by Hilda’s hands in her hair, pulling her mouth down on top of her pussy.

“Service me with your mouth, Marianne. I want to come with your adorable face between my legs.” The bishop takes her worship seriously, and takes no exception with the goddess in front of her. She starts slowly, the smell of the lavender soap quickly giving way to Hilda’s lewd pheromones as Marianne’s tongue began to stir a low rumble. Squeezing the dom’s thigh and hip with one hand, she slips a finger from the other in and out at a measured pace. Combined with her tongue’s attention to Hilda’s hard clit, it wasn’t long before she began to buck slightly, trying to press herself into Marianne for more stimulation.

“Harder, Marianne, I want to feel you even more,” Hilda gasps, needing her baby girl to fan the fire she started in her. The ache in Hilda’s voice excites her, and she slips another finger in and presses her face into Hilda’s mound a little harder. She adjusts the angle of her hand until she hears Hilda gasp, and begins to attack that spot. Hilda’s muscular thighs again clamp shut, mashing Marianne’s head even harder into her. As her climax starts, she curls forward, biting her hand to stop herself from screaming.

“Oh Gods, Marianne, yes, yes, I- Oh Gods, I’m going to come, Marianne, oh _fuck_ ,” Hilda pants out. A few seconds later she lays flat, tensing her legs straight out. Marianne happily laps up the slick pouring out of her pussy, using her spare hand to rub Hilda’s hips and leg, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Marianne dips her face in the bath quickly before sliding up Hilda’s sprawled body, kissing and teasing up her short body until she reaches her mouth.

“Did I do a good job, Mistress?”

“Marianne I’m not sure I remember my own name, _yes_ you did a fantastic job.” She takes a deep breath, collecting herself. “Well, we should probably finish up our bath before we have Seteth knocking down the door.”

Cooled down, Hilda returns to the water with her girlfriend. Marianne washes her hair, massaging her head as Hilda had done for her earlier. She melts into Marianne’s lap, leaning her head back into her perky breasts.

The two retire to bed after their time in the bath. Marianne starts another cross-stitch while Hilda hums to herself, brushing the bishop’s long, silky blue hair.

There is a jiggle at the door as Byleth unlocks it and enters the room. Locking it behind him, he places his sword up against Hilda’s craft table. He sighs dramatically.

“Good evening, my two beautiful -,” He cuts himself short, “Marianne, behind you!” Byleth grabs a small wooden ruler from the desk, brandishing it like a dagger. “Release her, foul vampire!” He makes some overly fancy swipes with his ‘dagger’.

Marianne smiles, “Oh, my brave hero!” She softly tugs Hilda’s arm across her chest, falling into her lap. “Please, save me from this creature of the night!”

Playing along, Hilda holds the brush in front of her, clutching Marianne. As Byleth makes his way around the bed, Hilda stands up, holding her six-inch brush like she would a war ax in front of her. The Hero feigns side to side a few times before ducking down and scooping the Vampire up in a princess carry.

Between laughs, Hilda exclaims, “You fool!” She wraps her arms around him in a hug, peppering his neck with kisses.

Byleth cries in mock pain, causing Marianne to giggle. She watches the two pretend to fight with increasingly exaggerated sound effects until Byleth wrestles Hilda to the bed, pinning her down and giving her a deep kiss.

Hilda moves the back of her hand to her forehead, “Oh, I have been freed from the vampire’s curse!” Marianne very briefly considers mentioning that’s not quite how vampires work, but decided she’d rather spend her time kissing her boyfriend.

“My hero,” Marianne coos, cupping her hands around Byleth’s cheeks. “I think it’s only fair we reward our hero for saving us, don’t you think Hilda?”

Hilda purrs in agreement, pulling Byleth onto the bed. She resumes leaving love bites down his neck and chest, taking care not to leave any somewhere visible. The Hero is far more interested in kissing than being kissed, grabbing Hilda’s waist and dragging her to straddle his stomach. He lifts her shirt a little until he can see her flat tummy. He presses his lips to her, feeling little resistance before he can feel her rock hard abs. Sinking his fingers into the soft flesh of her thighs and ass, he moves his way up to her breasts hanging in front of his face.

Meanwhile, Marianne finds herself pulling off a partner’s shoes for the second time that day. There was no teasing this time – She was still aching from her time with Hilda earlier. Quickly undoing his belt, she yanks the rest of his clothes off to the ground and throws her own gown off, leaving both of them naked. Marianne plants kisses down the trail of soft aquamarine hair until her lips reach her prize. Thanks to Hilda’s efforts, she can already feel him stirring.

While he is still soft, she draws him fully into her mouth, pressing herself into his pelvis and her cheeks into his thigh. His taste and smell go straight to her head, prompting her to send a hand between her legs, slowly giving her neglected pussy some attention. Marianne rubs her hands up and down Byleth’s stomach and thighs, admiring his lean musculature. Even though she’s seen them hundreds of times, she traces her finger along some of the scars, faded and fresh, that scatter the ex-mercenary’s body. She’s drawn out of her little daydream by Hilda’s moan.

Byleth gently bites her other nipple, eliciting another moan from the pink-haired girl. She presses his head into her chest while rubbing her soaked panties into his.

“Oh, fuck, Byleth… Ah!” she squeals as his hand comes down on her rear, a loud smack reverberating through the chamber. Marianne feels him twitch as another spank causes Hilda to yelp. She can no longer hold him entirely in her mouth if she also wants to keep breathing. Marianne pulls herself off his length as Hilda slides down next to her.

“Well Marianne,” she wraps her cool hand around Byleth’s shaft, “I believe we have a reward to give our hero.” She begins to move her hand, preferring to rotate her wrist instead of up and down strokes. This gives her ample room to kiss and lick his head and shaft below it. Marianne is quick to join. Hilda is happy to kiss either partner, sliding her tongue over Byleth’s cock head into Marianne’s eager mouth. The taste of her lovers invades Marianne’s senses. Needing more stimulation than just rubbing her clit, she slides a single finger inside, unsurprised at how wet she is. Rubbing her finger along her wall, she lets out a moan into Hilda’s mouth.

Hilda runs a hand through Marianne’s beautiful long hair, saying, “Shouldn’t you be worried about properly thanking your hero first, Marianne?” She gently brings Marianne’s head down onto Byleth’s cock while her strokes grow faster.

Byleth gasps, bombarded with stimulation. He still found it difficult to endure when the two Golden Deer girls focused their attack on him like this. The weight of their tits rubbing along his legs, their wandering hands along his stomach and chest, and of course the attention to his cock. Marianne’s tongue swirled around under his glans, and he feels her cheeks against his shaft when she bobs up and down on him. Hilda has nestled her face into the crux of his thigh, kissing and licking his balls.

“That feels amazing, Marianne,” Byleth pants. The praise makes Marianne even wetter as she happily slurps up and down Byleth’s throbbing hard-on. She found her lips often meeting Hilda’s hand, but she didn’t mind. She couldn’t take her love quite as deep into her mouth as Hilda could, but she did have a burgeoning pride in her tongue. Marianne knew where he liked to be licked, and how fast. Bobbing up and down, she flicks his tip with her tongue and presses it along his underside and she slides up and down.

Byleth’s quicken breathing does not escape the girls’ notices.

“H-Hilda -”

“Hmmm, yes, Byleth? Are you going to come for us?”

“I want to – _fuck_ , Marianne – to come down your throat.”

She smiles her mischievous smile, “Of course, darling.”

Hilda’s strokes become faster and long as Marianne turns her attention to kissing his hips and waist. Byleth begins to squirm, moaning and warning how close he was. Hilda puts him in her mouth, sliding down his full length. Byleth bucks, place a firm hand behind her head. He thrusts a few times before Marianne feels his legs and ass tense. He moans, feeling all the tension in his body melt away as he comes hard down Hilda’s throat. She gulps loudly as she swallows Byleth’s first load, feeling the warmth traveling down her body. He releases his grip, falling back into the bed. Hilda slides off, jerking a few more strands out on to her lips and face.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, the swordmaster manages to speak, “That felt amazing, you two.” He looks down to see Hilda’s striking face smeared with his seed as she presses her lips into Marianne’s, sharing his taste with her.

While Marianne gently strokes him, a few sparks of White Magic lazily float from her hand into Byleth.

He moans in pleasure, “That’s cheating.”

Hilda giggles, moving to his side so her bouncing breasts are danging right over his face, “It’s too early for you to give up, Hero. Are you saying you don’t want to accept this fair maiden’s gift to you?”

A blush flashes across Marianne’s face. She doesn’t feel it was too terribly long ago that she was just a fair maiden, at least in the strict definition. She rises to her knees, straddling his still hard cock that lay against his stomach. Grinding against his, she slides up and down his length. Combined with the help of the White Magic, Byleth is throbbing and ready to go again in no time. Marianne stops her grinding at his root, letting him swing up against her bush. Not that she had any frame of reference, but Marianne was certain her lover had to be larger than average. She slowly raises her self, bringing his pulsing red head to her dripping pussy. Then, just as carefully, she drops herself down, making sure to give herself time to accept his girth and length.

Marianne comes to rest in his lap with his full length buried in her folds. It gives her a sense of fullness and comfort she finds difficult to describe.

“B-Byleth –,” she gasps. She can feel his heartbeat through her writhing walls. Byleth is unable to respond beyond a low moan that Hilda’s cleavage muffles. She is busy panting as Byleth plays with her aching clit and continues his assault on her sensitive nipples.

Byleth’s spare hand reaches to grab Marianne’s ass, giving her a healthy squeeze. Marianne begins to rock herself forward and back, feeling her partner slide in and out of her. It takes her a few thrusts to get into a rhythm, but she can tell she’s hit a good speed by Byleth’s grip on her rear.

It’s a very different sensation from her slender finger. By herself, she could rub one spot at a time, but the thick cock inside of her was almost sensory overload – it is so easy to have him hit every weak point inside her throbbing pussy, especially when she’s on top like this. Marianne can feel him in her core like a red-hot iron spike.

“ _Fuck_ , Byleth,” Hilda squeals, pulling herself off his fingers. She pulls the pillow from behind his head, slides her drenched panties off, and slides herself over Byleth’s face. He happily accepts her dripping cunt into his mouth, moving to fondle her D cups. Hilda tugs on his hair, grinding her throbbing clit into his lips and nose, the pretense of ‘servicing the hero’ forgotten as she chases her second orgasm that day. “Yes, yes, _Gods_ , Byleth, don’t you _dare_ stop, _fuck_ , right there –!” She gasps, squeezing her powerful thighs around her lover’s ears, her toes curling as her whole body tenses. She lets out a silent scream as she comes her brains out over Byleth’s mouth, her slick dripping down his chin. A few shuddering breathes later and Hilda softly flops back into Marianne.

Marianne latches on to Hilda, squeezing her tightly. The sights and sounds of her girlfriend getting off so hard start to tip her over the edge. It's all Hilda can do just to whisper breathy encouragement in her ear, only vertical because Marianne has her in a tight hug. The bishop lets out a series of quickening moans as Byleth can focus on thrusting faster and deeper.

Even though he can’t see her over Hilda, Byleth feels Marianne clamp down around him and hears her gasps. Marianne desperately clings to her girlfriend, her long fingers sinking into Hilda’s stomach and sides. Her pink hair blows in little bursts as Marianne gasps and pants on her shoulder.

Byleth leans forward, helping an exhausted Hilda slide back on to the bed. He wraps Marianne, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm, in a tight hug, giving her clavicle and neck some soft kisses. He would prefer her lips, but they’re a little out of reach. Marianne pushes Byleth back onto his back, collapsing on top of his solid chest. She rests there, taking in the smell of her lover. Again, she finds his scent a strange thing to describe; it’s pleasant, like laying on a picnic blanket in the hot sun on a cool spring day. Whatever it is, it’s comforting.

The two lay together in the quiet room, the only sound coming from Marianne’s heart beating into Byleth’s chest. He traces lazy patterns on Marianne’s back, enjoying the feeling of her soft breaths on his ear. The silence is broken by a growing sound to their side. Hilda has fallen asleep and is snoring.

Marianne chuckles quietly, “I told you so.” She pushes herself back up, feeling her partner slide the rest of the way back into her. After a measured breath, she very slowly rocks side to side. She returns the favor and runs her fingers haphazardly over Blyeth’s muscles, admiring the lines they form across his torso. Hilda gives another cute snort before rolling to her side, going quiet again.

Byleth smirks, “I don’t snore that loudly though, do I?”

Marianne puts a finger to her lips, as she often did when she was thinking. “Hmm… Well, I still love you even if you do.”

“That’s a face that tells me ‘Yes, in fact, you’re even louder’.”

“D-Don’t worry about that,” Marianne says as her face flushes a bit, “Just let me reward my hero.”

She leans back, placing her hands on Byleth’s legs, trying to replicate the position she’s seen Hilda in before. Marianne begins to move up and down, able to keep a more consistent tempo versus just relying on gravity. Byleth’s hands wander about her milky white thighs, transfixed by the bishop’s generous chest bouncing in rhythm in front of him. The sight of Marianne losing herself to pleasure, her toned tummy glistening with sweat in the low light of the few candles still lit in the room combines with the sounds of her drenched slit riding up and down Byleth’s length to send shivers down his spine. The contrast to her usual demure public presentation, when she is with her lovers, Marianne can be incredibly erotic, and it doesn’t take long before he feels another orgasm mounting.

The swordmaster’s grip on her thighs tightens, “Gods, Marianne, you’re going to make me come if you keep that up.”

Without breaking stride she pushes herself forward, using Byleth’s shoulders to keep her rhythm going. In between pants, she coos into his ear, “Then come, Byleth, my hero. C-Claim your hero’s reward.” She’s glad her face is buried in his hair, because she knows her face is probably approaching scarlet. Marianne pushes in closer to his ear, giving a breathy whisper, “Today is a safe day… Come inside me, Pro-fes-sor.” She enunciates his title by slamming back into him.

Byleth’s hands fly to her hips and butt, letting him push his full cock into her as he climaxes. He gives a surprised shout as Marianne grinds back and forth in tandem with his desperate thrusts. The pleasure travels through him in waves, each one pushing out another load deep against the entrance of the bishop’s womb. Marianne places her forehead on Byleth’s, staring into his eyes. They flutter with the pleasure of his orgasm, his strength sapped by its power.

Marianne slides off, snuggling in between Hilda’s sleeping figure and Byleth’s exhausted one. She puts a finger on her lower abdomen, still feeling Byleth’s warmth inside her. An arm reaches around her shoulder, pulling her in close. Her breasts press up against the professor’s flank and she feels kisses on the top of her forehead.

“I can see how this is worth the risk of being chomped by a vampire.”

The bishop giggles sleepily, cuddling into the crook of his arm, “I think so, too.”

Another kiss. “I love you, Marianne.”

“I love you, too.”

“Good-,” Byleth yawns, “Good night, Marianne.”

“Good night, my hero. Sweet dreams."


	2. Hilda's Special Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda really, REALLY wants to win that costume contest. Good thing she heard her boyfriend Bylerh is a judge, maybe she can persuade him?

Hilda locked the door and turned around.

“Oh, Pro-fes-sor~,” Hilda sang, twirling the room’s key on its string.

“Hilda, we’ve been looking for the key to this storage room for weeks, have you had it this entire time?” Byleth asked, but he already knew the answer. That would explain why Hilda was always nowhere to be seen when it was time to do chores.

“Please, there’s like, a million dusty storage rooms in the church, no one is going to notice if I happen to use just _one_ for myself!”

Indeed she had. Byleth looked around, seeing shelves stocked full of sweets, different tea blends, crackers, and even a few rounds of cheese. On another wall, books and magazines as well as candles and piles of different makeup cluttered a wooden shelf. Half melted candles, both for light and for scent, were scattered around the room.

“Be that as it may, I would like that key back. And maybe for you to clean this place up, too?”

“Sure, sure, of course, Professor, anything you want,” she said, suspiciously agreeable. She turned to a kettle heating up over some red glowing sigil. A moment later, she presented Byleth with a cup of fresh tea and ushered him into a chair. She bent over to match his eye level, smiling and encouraging him to drink up. Byleth tried to keep his eyes locked with hers, but found them constantly being pulled down by the sheer gravity of her cleavage. Hilda was wearing a black faux-leather leotard that, were it not for the thin black bodysuit that extended from her bright red heels up to at least her bellybutton, would have exposed far up the sides of her hips. It was cut very low in the back, below her sizable bust, and only extending the bare minimum up to cover her nipples in the front. There was no way the thin fabric could provide any support, but Hilda was just so naturally graced with perky tits, it didn’t seem to matter. Byleth was no stranger to seeing his pink-haired girlfriend topless, but if anything, the risque outfit was more erotic. The look was completed by a pair of floppy white rabbit ears sitting crookedly atop her head.

Realizing he had been staring at Hilda’s tits for longer than was probably socially acceptable, he quickly turned his attention to his tea, drinking half the cup in a few gulps. He put the cup down, but the only thing in his view continued to be Hilda’s bouncing boobs, so he simply downed the rest of the tea and handed the cup back. Nothing left to distract himself with, he resigned himself to the fact that his girlfriend wanted him to focus on her chest.

Hilda gave a sly smile, putting the empty teacup on a cluttered shelf. She did a little twirl, her cherry-red heel clicking on the stone, making sure to give her generous rear a little shake. The white pompom tail bounced as Hilda taunted him. Byleth gave her a sharp smack on the ass and was rewarded with an _eep!_ and a giggle.

“Mmm, I know you like to be rough sometimes, Professor,” she purred, dropping down and resting on her heels, trailing her finger down Byleth’s fancy costume – He had dressed up as an aristocratic vampire. “And I can satisfy that want for you,” she concluded with a wink. Byleth swallowed. She wasn’t wrong. He had grown up a mercenary, fighting for his life. Occasionally he liked to be a little more… forceful.

“Ignoring the fact that I know you _also_ like it when I take charge, what’s in this for you?” Byleth punctuated his question by reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Hilda’s bubblegum locks. She smiled a lewd grin, her bottom lip slowly flipping out from her bite.

“Well I hear that you’re the costume contest judge, and I was thinking that maybe…” She purposefully trailed off as she put her knees on the floor. Byleth hadn’t even seen her put a pillow down. What didn’t this girl have in this room?

“Hilda, you know that I -”

“Shhh,” she winked as she unbuttoned the professor’s trousers, “I can keep a secret.” She grabbed his zipper with her teeth and pulled it down. Byleth flopped out of his black underwear with the help of a few of Hilda’s fingers. She ran her lips up and down his rapidly stiffening length

“ _Gods_ ,” she said between kisses, “I can’t wait to see what you do to me with this naughty dick, Byleth.”

“Why don’t we start with these ridiculous tits you’ve been swinging in my face since I stepped foot in your little fort here,” he said, pulling her top down and exposing her perky D cups.

“Of course, _Master Count_. I would love to service you with my tits I know you love so much,” the bunny girl said in a singsong voice. “First I have to lube you up.”

Byleth, his hands still tangled in pink, brought Hilda’s lips to the tip of his cock and slowly pressed it past her lips, into her mouth, and down her throat, all in one smooth motion. Hilda displayed no signs of distress, what little slack her mouth had forming a smile. After a few long seconds, Byleth just as slowly pulled her off of him. Long trails of saliva trailed from her mouth all along his length.

“I can never get enough of how good you taste, love.”

“I’ll never get enough of how good you feel,” Byleth replied as Hilda sandwiched him between her breasts. He was completely enclosed in her soft flesh, and pressure on his cock made him take a sharp breath in.

Hilda giggled, Byleth feeling the vibration in his balls pressed against her heart and up to his tip that Hilda was now licking as she brought herself up and down. The sensations mixed together in a way that Byleth felt hard to describe – Hilda’s tits were soft yet firm, and her cold spit mixed with her body heat. Her tongue flicked back and forth over his sensitive head, having already peeled back his foreskin.

Remembering he was given permission to be rough, he pulled his hand from her hair and stroked her cheek. Hilda suckled the thumb that soon entered her mouth, her strokes with her chest not breaking stride. He gave her smiling face a light slap. Hilda giggled and bit her lip, knowing it would drive her boyfriend wild.

Byleth felt a heat rising in his stomach, quickly followed by a tingle between his legs. The feeling caught him off guard – He had not been titfucking Hilda that long, and yet he could already feel an orgasm building.

“Hilda, I’m ab-” but before he could even get the words out, he felt the come erupt out of him, spraying Hilda’s chest, neck, and face with his hot seed. The suddenness and power of his climax left him gasping as his legs stretched out, pumping out the last bit of himself onto every part of his girlfriend it could reach.

Panting, Byleth went limp in the chair. All of him, except his still hard and throbbing member. Hilda ran a finger up her cleavage and made a show of licking it clean.

She giggled, “I’m glad to see it worked.”

It took the professor’s orgasm-addled brain a few extra seconds to process, but the now-empty teacup stared him in the face and it all fell into place.

“Did you _drug_ me?” he asked, incredulously.

“I _may_ have slipped some extra strength aphrodisiacs from Manuela’s secret cabinet she thinks only she knows the combination to into your drink.” She leaned in close to her boyfriend’s face, saying “What are you going to do about it?”

Byleth didn’t need any more coaxing. He returned his grip to her hair, pulling her down with some force. Once again he slid her mouth over his cock, quicker this time. Warm wetness once again surrounded him, and he could feel her tongue licking away what cum still remained on his shaft. He was surprised how sensitive he still was, thinking that he would need some time to build his orgasm back up.

“You slut,” he said as Hilda’s tongue peeked out of her mouth, licking at all it could reach, “I think you can stay there and think about what you’ve done.” With both hands now, he grabbed Hilda’s twintails and pulled her even further down his length, finally getting a moment of distress in her eyes. He had a rough guess how long Hilda could hold her breath, and he was more than willing to push that limit. He felt her throat swallow a few times around his head and her tongue retreat to let her focus. He gave another yank on her hair, causing her first cough to escape. “You better keep moving that tongue if you want fresh air any time soon.”

Rising to the challenge, Hilda grabbed the chair and pulled herself in even closer, her button nose now smashed against her boyfriend’s pelvis. Her tongue once again emerged and wiggled at his underside. Her free hand was furiously rubbing herself through her costume, desperately trying to satisfy the fire building in her loins. Her other hand bent at the wrist near her ear, mimicking the floppy rabbit ears that were still tangled in her locks.

This confidence and playfulness was short-lived, however, as Byleth did not let up his grip and her vision began darkening at the edges. Byleth could see her eyes start to lose focus. Just as her eyes started to roll back, he let her slide off of him.

Hilda gasped and coughed, gulping for air as spit dribbled down her chin. She had barely managed two breaths before Byleth had shoved himself back in her wet mouth, still using her hair to thurst her face up and down his cock.

“I know this is what you wanted, Hilda. That’s fine.” He once again let her go, and she greedily gasped for air once more, now not sure how long she’d get.

Byleth grabbed her jaw with his powerful calloused hands. “Goddess, you’re such a pretty girl, Hilda.” He reared his hands back a few inches and gave her another gentle, but firm, slap to the cheek. He grabbed her once again. Disoriented by the lack of oxygen and sudden impact, Hilda could barely focus on her lover as she bit her lip and whimpered in pleasure.

“Look at me, Hilda.”

“Mmm,” she moaned, finally focusing on his eyes.

“I’m not going to let you off until I come down your throat. You better put that whore mouth to good use.” He allowed her a moment to ready herself, before once again plunging himself down her throat.

Needing more leverage, Byleth stood up out of the chair and placed both hands behind Hilda’s head, throwing her disheveled bunny ears to the ground. He pushed her knees out until she had to brace herself against his thighs to stay upright. He once again started his quick thrusts in and out. The suction was immense, and he could already sense a second climax building. He could feel Hilda’s tongue run up and down his sensitive underside and on his head too when he pulled out far enough. Hilda managed to maintain eye contact best she could, her tits bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Fuck, drink it all down, Hilda,” Byleth commanded as he slammed himself all the way into her mouth. The sudden impact surprised the girl, her eyes going wide as she frantically attempted to gulp fast enough to accommodate the massive load her boyfriend was pumping into her stomach. The aphrodisiac was no joke, and even Hilda’s trained throat could not contain the geyser of cum. Byleth’s legs were shaking from the immense pleasure, but he managed to keep a firm seal around Hilda’s mouth, causing a not-insignificant amount of his jizz to blow up and out her nose.

The female heir of the Goneril family could feel her lungs crying for air before she could feel her professor cease pumping his molten seed down into her stomach. Just as she thought she might actually pass out, the feeling stopped and suddenly she could suck in air again. She coughed, wiping thick white semen mixed with her own spit from her nose and mouth.

Still dealing with a raging hardon, Byleth grabbed the girl by the neck, manhandling her to the ground on a small cot and pile of pillows in the corner. Seriously, what _didn’t_ Hilda have hidden in this room?

“I’m still not even close to being done, and you have only yourself to blame for that. Or, I guess for a slut like you, that’s exactly what you wanted. Fine by me.” Her face still buried in the pillows, her sultry moan was muffled. However, her desire was obvious by the white pom wiggling back and forth in the air.

Even in his furiously sexed-up state, Byleth had the wherewithal not to rip Hilda’s costume, as much as he might want. As he hesitated, the bunny girl arched her back, exposing snaps on the underside of her outfit. Byleth smiled, still getting the satisfying feeling of violently removing the cloth safeguards to his girlfriend’s crotch.

Though it should have been obvious by the high-cut costume, he was still a little surprised to find only soaked stockings covering her pussy. He gripped the black fabric and made a tear along the crotch, allowing him full access. Giving her ass another slap that elicited a second yelp, he flipped her over so she was looking directly into his eyes. Byleth freed himself of his frilly shirt and cravat as Hilda played with herself in anticipation. Now topless with his pants undone completely, Byleth leaned over his girlfriend, his hands sinking into the pillows around her head. She was biting her lip with a wide grin on her face. Even without seeing and hearing her fingers, Byleth would have known she was masturbating just from that look – He had seen it countless times just before his pink-haired girlfriend would sink herself onto his face, or while she watched him fuck Marianne senseless.

Hilda’s free hand wandered about her partner’s chest, tracing scars and the lines of his muscles. As much as Byleth enjoyed the sensation, he quickly pinned both of her hands above her head. He closed in around her neck, kissing up and down her ear and cheek.

“You have extra concealer, right?”

“Of course, why do y-” but her question faded into a sigh as Byleth bit into her neck. Gently, but with more than enough force to leave his mark. He _was_ supposed to be a vampire, after all. He left a few more claims leading from her muscular trapezoids to where her soft pink hair met her neck, before returning to her soft lips. He pulled away just as he felt her tongue attempt to swirl in his mouth.

She gave a pout and bucked her pelvis forward, eager for any form of stimulation to return. The professor leaned back into her, the underside of his still throbbing cock sliding against her hard clit as he planted his lips on hers again, this time welcoming her tongue. Hilda moaned into his mouth as she rocked back and forth on him, feeling his heat press against her most sensitive spot.

“Like a bitch in heat,” Byleth growled, his free hand snaking down to Hilda’s throat. She responded with a moan and desperate attempts to slip his cock inside of her. Byleth wanted to feel the tight grip of her pussy too, but his desire to tease his desperate girlfriend just barely edged it out. He let just the barest tip of his head enter her folds, but kept himself far enough away Hilda could not feel any more of him inside her.

Byleth leaned down, his hot breath tickling her ear, “What do you want, Hilda?”

“I want you to fuck me, Byleth,” she said, not even attempting to hide the want in her voice.

“You want me to fuck you? After you tricked me with spiked tea?” He asked, his grip around her pale neck tightening a notch.

“I’ve been bad,” she remarked knowingly, a smug grin on her face.

He stroked her face, allowing her to prepare herself. “I’ll say you have,” he said softly before giving her beautiful face another sharp slap. Even barely inside of her, Byleth swore he could feel her clamp down around him. Hilda gasped as the sting in her cheek turned to pleasure, biting her lip as her eyes begged for more. Byleth was more than happy to oblige, delivering another loud smack to her reddening cheek. She cried out in pain and delight, her fingers clenching around her partner’s hand above her head, her fingernails digging into him.

Byleth grabbed each of her wrists in his hands and repositioned himself. Even with Hilda’s ripped physique, she could not push Byleth off with her arms held down so close to her head.

He lined himself up, feeling Hilda’s wet entrance welcoming the head of his aching cock. “Bad girls need to be punished.” He whispered, slamming his full length inside her in one swift motion. Hilda’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. Her eyes rolled back and only ragged breaths escaped her lips as Byleth continued pounding into her, pulling almost entirely out with each thrust. The swordsmaster was once again caught off guard by how sensitive he still was.

Byleth pulled a hand away and returned it to Hilda’s bruised neck. Her now-freed hand shot to her boyfriend’s muscular arm, gripping his solid bicep. He could feel her rapid pulse under each side of her neck, and applied steady pressure.

“This is a punishment, Hilda. If you want to come, do it yourself.” Byleth commanded. He was relieved to see the girl’s fingers immediately jump to her clit. As tight as she was and as sensitive as her drug was making him, he needed all the help he could get to make her climax before he did, and it was taking most of his concentration to stave off the third cumshot he could already feel building. He switched to rapid thrusts, hoping to get Hilda over the finish line soon.

Luckily for Byleth, Hilda was losing her goddamn mind. Between the animalistic grunts and thrusts her boyfriend was making plowing her pussy, his tight grip restricting the blood flow to her sex-addled brain, her own hand furiously jilling herself off, and the steam from the spiked drink she “accidentally” inhaled, she could feel a mind-shattering orgasm building already. Despite this, she still had one last trick up her sleeve to drive her partner crazy.

“Byleth, baby,” she said, barely above a whisper. He leaned in, panting from his furious humping. Hilda bit his ear before whispering as salaciously as she could muster, “Come inside me.”

What little temperance Byleth had left crumbled away, and he slammed himself into Hilda’s drenched pussy to his hilt as he unloaded his third ejaculation within the hour. His grip on his girlfriend’s neck tightened another notch as he came. Hilda’s eyes had rolled back into her head as she tried to stay conscious through mind melting pleasure. Her oxygen starved brain amplified her already intense climax several times over, and if Byleth had been capable of any thoughts besides his own orgasm, he would have been worried Hilda’s massive thighs were going to crush him as they flexed and squeezed him in orgasmic bliss.

A small eternity later, her spasms faded and Byleth felt he had emptied a week’s worth of pent up lust into her. Hilda rolled over, hugging a pillow. The professor would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a strange twinge of pride at the line of cum leaking from Hilda’s drenched slit. He looked down at himself, and realized that strange twinge was his still erect cock jumping up and down softly. He swallowed, staring at his girlfriend’s ass still wiggling in the air.

Hilda gave a stir as she felt Byleth shuffle around the room and then mount her from behind. She was still a little hazy but was more than happy to go for another round. Perking her butt up, she slide her hand down and spread herself with two fingers. She felt a cold wetness above her pussy, followed by immense heat as Byleth slid himself inside her ass. Between the lube he had grabbed and the natural slick from her own pussy that had coated him, his waist was pressed against her firm butt in a second.

The pink-haired vixen collapsed to the ground, her legs completely giving out. A long low moan was all she could manage as she felt herself squeezing repeatedly down on his girth. Byleth stopped for a moment to let the poor girl adjust to his sudden intrusion, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders.

“How am I supposed to resist you waving such a tempting offer in the air at me? All I could hear was ‘Please fuck my tight little ass, Byleth. Please fuck the last of my brains out and come deep inside me’. It’s the strangest thing.” He finished his teasing with a rough smack to her bottom, causing her to again clench around his root. He pulled out slowly, hearing her gasp and pant, before slamming back into her.

All Hilda could do was whimper and moan. He continued to thrust in and out of her, and she could feel him sliding along the underside of her vagina and pressing against her womb with each full stroke. She felt she was just starting to get used to the new, deep stimulation, when she felt Byleth’s hand slide across her stomach and then his fingers on her clit.

Byleth continued to pound away, almost more turned on from his partner’s labored breathing and claw marks she was leaving on his arm. Hilda’s pants and moans of ‘harder’ only spurring him on further. He was almost breathless from the tight ring gripping him head to root as he plunged in and out of the ass that had teased him since he entered the storage room that now reeked of sweat and sex.

Unable to contain himself anymore, his hands moved to Hilda’s hips, allowing him to push his full length in and out. Hilda was loudly panting and whispering obscenities with what little breath she had to spare. Once again near his limit, and pulled Hilda back to her knees, snaking his arm up her toned tummy, between her bouncing breasts, and finally settling his hand back around her neck. His other hand plunged two fingers into her soaked pussy.

“Can you come again for me, Hilda?”

“ _Fuck_ , Byleth,” was all the girl could manage, but Byleth already knew the answer. Her legs were shaking even as he supported most of her weight, and he could feel her clamping down on him from both ends. He made one final thrust as hard as he could, spurting out his fourth cumshot as deep in her ass as he could manage. That was all it took to feel Hilda release a warm wetness around his fingers as her body and mind melted to mush from the barrage of pleasure. Unable to hold herself up any more, she slid off of Byleth’s cock and flopped back onto the pile of blankets and pillows, still wracked with orgasm.

Byleth finished his climax off by hand, several long white strands of his seed spraying the hand-shaped imprints his spanks had left across Hilda’s pale butt. Finally feeling somewhat satisfied, the professor sat down and leaned against a shelf with haggard breaths. He was pretty sure Hilda had passed out, a dreamy look across her face as she laid in a wet spot of her own making, too exhausted to even move over.

Having caught his breath, Byleth flipped his girlfriend over and covered her with some clean blankets. He put her faux ears gently on her head and let the poor girl alone to sleep. He put his own costume back together, and tiptoed out of the storage room, being extra careful to lock the door so her sleep would not be disturbed.

It had been a while since he and Hilda had gone at it so rough, and he remembered why. He felt exhausted and his body was covered with scratch and bite marks from the feisty bunny girl. In fact, it would probably behoove him to find Marianne and get her to clean him up.

He opened the door to his room and found Marianne sitting on their bed waiting for him. She jumped to her feet at his arrival and gave a low curtsy. She was wearing a maid outfit, except it had been dyed a dark purple in place of the white trim over the black dress.

“W-Welcome back, C-Count Byleth,” she stuttered out. Her face was quickly turning red. She shuffled over to the door and locked it, tapping on it with a wooden training staff she had affixed a pair of carved wooden wings to. “By my m-magic I’ve locked you in here with me until -” she gulped and tightened her grip on the pole, “until you satisfy my needs!” Her face grew a deeper shade of scarlet as she hesitantly lifted her dress, revealing a pair of white stockings and matching garter belt, but no panties.

 _What is up with these girls today and not wearing underwear?_ Byleth thought.

Marianne let go, and seemed to try and hide behind her staff. She tapped Byleth with the end gently, saying, “I will give you the pleasure, um, no, the privilege? The privilege of p-pleasuring me, in exchange for a top score for the c-costume contest…” Normally Marianne was perfectly articulate and confident around her boyfriend, but the costume and roleplay seemed to be making her nervous.

Byleth sighed, “Marianne, I’m not a-” but once again, he was cut off before he could properly explain anything.

“S-Silence!” Marianne said, a little louder than she really needed to. Once again she tapped Byleth. “You can talk again when, um,” she racked her brain, “ when you kiss me!”

Byleth resigned himself. _Hopefully Hilda’s special tea can get me through one more session,_ as he moved in to break his ‘curse’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Marianne's attempts to be the dominant one for once. She might need some witchy magic of her own to make that happen, though. Kudos and comments.helpndrive what works getnew chapters, so let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing these three. I think with the right support, Marianne can thrive and Hilda and Byleth are great choices. If you enjoyed this let me know, and I may continue to write about their relationship. Thank you!


End file.
